1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information display device, an information display method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
According to a conventional information display device to be attached to a wrist, in order to determine the visual recognition by a person wearing the information display device, for example, what has been important is to detect the motion by the person of seeing time on a wristwatch, specifically a gesture of placing a time indicator in a substantially upward position while raising an arm with a bent elbow. Regarding detection of a gesture, there has been a method suggested for example in patent literature 1. This method detects the rotary motion of a device using an acceleration sensor.
However, the method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-242832 detects a gesture only with an acceleration sensor, so that it failed to achieve a sufficient degree of detection accuracy. Meanwhile, as suggested for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-253493, there has been a method of detecting the posture of a device using an angular velocity sensor in addition to an acceleration sensor. This method can increase a degree of accuracy in detecting a gesture.
Meanwhile, a human being makes many similar motions. Hence, the method of detecting the posture of a device using an angular velocity sensor in addition to an acceleration sensor has still failed to achieve a sufficient degree of detection accuracy.